


Light in the Darkness

by Lupana



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis, Bro friendship, F/M, Injury, Kinda, Older Ignis, Romance, Slow Burn, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, be prepared for feelings, feelings okay, kind of a spin on it sorta, once again SLOW BURN WARNING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupana/pseuds/Lupana
Summary: During the ten years of darkness, Ignis tries to deal with his emotions and life in general while waiting for Noct’s return. He thinks he doesn’t need anyone, and that he’s content. Until a young woman finds herself at Hunter HQ... and then his world is turned upside down.(Edited the first chapter. I left out a whole scene gosh danggit)





	Light in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> A short beginning chapter to set things up.

“Get up, cripple!” 

Someone bashed a metal object into the bunk, jolting Ignis from sleep. “Nobody sleeps in around here,” the voice added.

Easy to say for someone who hadn't been up at four in the morning. Ignis and a few others had gone pretty far out on the last deamon hunt, having wounded it and tracked it much farther than they normally would have gone. But he should have expected this. Sleep was a luxury nowadays.

“Hummm, what time is it?” he asked groggily.

“Six! Get up!” The man smashed what Ignis decided was probably a metal pan into someone else's bed post. 

“What the hell did you just call him?” one of the older hunters, whom Ignis recognized as Avery, raised issue with the new guy’s language. 

“Cripple,” the new recruit repeated.

“How dare you!” Avery snarled. “You have no idea what this man’s been through. He deserves respect! Why, he was one advisor to our very own Prince!”

“Stop arguing,”Ignis said firmly. “There are others trying to sleep, and I’m awake.” Ignis sat up and stretched. “And Avery… he’s the king now.”

“Right. Apologies.” Avery stood and by the sounds that followed, Ignis guessed he was getting dressed.

The former advisor was left alone with his thoughts. He knew there would be another busy day ahead. With the absence of sunlight, deamons and monsters were multiplying by the hour it felt like. There were never enough hunters around to get ahead of the ever growing population, and fewer still that were skilled enough to go out solo.  
Ignis Scientia was one of those few.

He yawned, still fighting his precious drowsiness. For in sleep, he could visit any of the gorgeous places he’d been, be with his closest friends and companions, and enjoy life in ways he never could before. Because in his dreams, he wasn’t blind, and everything was fine. He could pretend for a while that nothing bad had happened in Altissia. That Noctis, the only one who could end Ardyn and his endless horde of deamons, hadn’t disappeared into the crystal nearly five years ago.

Yes, sleep was a precious thing indeed. But like so many other things, it was quickly taken away.

Ignis sighed in frustration as the colorful and enticing visions of his dreams were replaced by black. A color he hated after all these years. The only one he could see.

Ignis took a deep breath and reached for his shades on the small bedside table. After getting dressed, Ignis’ first destination was to find a cup of Ebony. That usually meant the community dining room just below on the first floor.

Dave, one of the lead hunters, had talked to the owner of the house, an older woman named Ezma. She lived alone, and was more than willing to provide the hunters with rooms as needed - she had half a dozen, after all. She had also agreed to have trailers and campers on her property and nearby so that HQ could have a base. In return, she received protection and the company of others.

“Good morning, Mr. Scientia,” Ezma called as he padded into the room.

“Morning,” he greeted back politely. A delightful smell reached his nose-- eggs and potatoes. “Breakfast smells delightful as always, madam.”

“Why thank you.”

“I wouldn’t mind giving you some assistance,” he offered, maneuvering his way around the counter towards the sound of the sizzling stovetop.

“Wonderful!” Ignis could hear the smile in her voice. “Here’s a spatula, you just keep mixing those eggs for me. And meanwhile, I’ll get your cup’pa ebony for you.”

“Oh, Ezma, you’re much too kind!” There was a very chipper tone to his voice though. Just the idea of ebony was enough to perk him up.

“Oh, nonsense! You do more than enough around here, what with hunting deamons, helping me prepare meals, and so much more. It’s the very least I can do.”

“Well, thank you very much,” Ignis nodded. “Could you examine these eggs? I believe they may be ready.”

Ezma padded over. “Mm, yes, they’re perfect. There’s a plate on your left, just put them there.”   
Ignis did as she said. It felt so good to be in the kitchen again, even if it was just for short times like this. It felt normal.

“I wish you’d let me help you regain your ability to cook on your own,” Ezma went on. “Cooking’s a valuable skill, and very useful to women.”

Ignis inwardly rolled his eyes, and tried not to sigh. “Are you still intending to set me up with a woman?” he asked.

“What are you talking about? I’m simply stating a fact. You’re a good-lookin’ young man and I find it hard to believe you’re still single.”

Ignis tried not to roll his eyes again. This was not the first time this topic had come up. “I haven’t the time to provide for a wife,” he argued. “Not when I’m working to advise the king.”

Ezma scoffed. “Ignis, it’s been five years.”

“The king may return at any time. Prophecy says there will be an end to the darkness, and we can't continue on like this forever,” he clung to these things, for what else did he have, really?

“Does that mean you aren’t allowed to indulge yourself a little?” she pressed. 

Though he couldn’t see her, he felt her. Ezma was practically burning holes into his forehead she was staring so hard. “Noctis could return tomorrow, and then what? Leave her? I think not.”

Ezma just sighed and shook her head. She’d been been trying for five years to get him to enjoy life. Clearly it wasn’t happening this year. “Oh, before I forget,” Ezma turned back around to Ignis, “Dave came by and left you a message. Wants you to meet him as soon as you can.”

“Very well.” Taking his cup and headed out the door, but the discussion had managed to ruffle his feathers. He too wondered why it was taking Noct so long. When the end of this night would come. When the sun would rise. But then again, he would never see the light again. So, for him, never. Ignis scolded himself, knowing he needed to stop thinking about this. His world was black, and that was that. Hopefully Dave would have something to distract him. 

Fighting fatigue Ignis stumped into the Hunter Headquarter’s main office. “Dave?”

“Ignis,” Dave greeted him with a nod from behind a desk. “Good morning. Sorry to roust you so early, but we’ve got a problem.”

“Sounds as though you believe I have a solution?” Ignis asked as he took a seat in a nearby chair.

“A new nest has appeared just two miles from here. Several hunters were taken off guard last night because it was so sudden. Wounded ‘em pretty good. I want you, Delance, and Gaines to go and take out the nest.”

Ignis gave a single nod.

“They are getting ready as we speak,” Dave added. “Told ‘em you’d join as soon as you can, if you’re up for it?”

“Always. Let me grab my pack.”

This was his life now; darkness and hunts. Blackness and deamons. Awaiting Noct’s return. There was just no room for romance, even if he wanted it, which he didn’t.

\----

Riding in vehicles was slowly getting easier for Ignis. He had been in control as a driver for so long now that having that control taken away was emotionally draining. Instead of relaxing, he would be tense and on edge the entire time. Now though, he had begrudgingly accepted his forever role as a passenger.

Gaines, a rough muscular man similar to Gladio, was currently driving, while Delance was preparing his weapons. Not wanting to disrupt either man, Ignis tried to focus on the task ahead of them.

A nest of deamons was nothing to take lightly. Yet with his vast experience fighting alongside his brothers in arms, Ignis was certain of his skills. Perhaps more cocky than he should have been.

The jeep came to a stop, and Gaines shut off the engine. “This is the area. Everyone prepared?” 

“As prepared as I shall ever be,” Ignis quipped, stepping out into the darkness. “Lead the way.”

It took a tremendous amount of concentration to keep track of his comrades. Fortunately, Gaines had heavy footsteps, and none of them were intentionally trying to sneak up on the deamons. It would be a death sentence if they were.

There was a faint growl-snarl somewhere up ahead. Ignis called for his blades, ready for anything.

“There’s at least four straight ahead about thirty yards,” said Delance. “I hear some to the left as well.”

“On your guard,” Ignis reminded. “We must all stay sharp.”

Then as if a switch was flipped, the atmosphere changed around them and the fight had begun. The four deamons - goblins and flan - began to charge, and the three Hunters made short work of them. It was only when a piercing screech hit their ears that Ignis realized that there was far more than they expected.

“Iron Giants and a red!” Delance shouted quickly. Ignis mentally swore, recalling just how difficult these things were in the past. Now, with no sunlight to stop them, they seemed to have grown stronger. The earth seemed to rumble as the deamons came up into existence with a menacing roar. Ignis’ fists clutched his daggers, simultaneously making sure he had a few elemental spells to cast.

One giant per hunter was quite a tall order. Gaines decided rather quickly that they should focus on killing the iron giants first and then work together on the red. This of course meant avoiding it until then.

Ignis tried to stay back a ways whenever he was about to cast, giving fair warning to his companions before hurling the spell and casting it over the giants. Once sufficiently stunned, he leapt into the air, preparing to attack in a show of acrobatics and agility.

He was mid air when the words intruded his head. So sudden were they, that in the heat of the moment, he could only catch half as he lost focus in his movements.

Paths have crossed, are forever entwined.

In the precious seconds it took to wonder what was going on, he lost momentum, and found himself falling. Fast. Ignis barely had any time to react as he was heading head first into the ground. He managed to angle his body just enough that the fall was shared by both his head and shoulder. Miraculously, his neck wasn’t snapped off by the force of his landing. Someone was shouting his name, but the searing pain shooting through him kept him from responding.

“Stay down!” Gaines’ voice; an unnecessary warning, given that Ignis was hurting too much to do anything but lay still. 

Seconds turned into minutes, or maybe it only felt that way? Ignis grit his teeth and focused on sounds. Two deamons left. There was a woosh, the crackling of fire, and another spell cast. Only one left. By now his shoulder was throbbing. Why couldn’t someone hand him an elixir or a potion? No, he stopped that thought. They had to focus on the red giant now. There was no time for giving him medical care.

A few minutes later, and Gaines delivered the final blow. The deamon disintegrated and vanished; The fighting was over.

Both men came over to help Ignis. “Hey,” Delance spoke first as he knelt down. “What happened back there? One second you were fine, and then next you’re on the ground.”

“Here, take this,” and Gaines placed a potion in Ignis’ hands. Gulping it eased some of the pain, but not nearly enough.

“I’m honesty not sure,” Ignis answered at last. “It was as if… someone were speaking directly into my head. But surely I was just hallucinating. Sleep did not come easy to me last night.”

Gaines gave a small grunt. “Well, we took out the three giants, and we’re alive. We best be gettin’ you back before anymore show up.”

With both men to guide him, Ignis shakily got to his feet and walked back to the jeep. It was during the ride back that he felt the throbbing of his scar. Usually it was a dull ache, but now it was practically bursting with pain.

“What’s wrong?” Delance asked. “Do you need another potion?”

Ignis held up a hand. “No need for all that. Just my old scar acting up. It happens on occasion.” Actually it didn’t. Not anymore anyway, but he wasn't about to admit it.

Paths have crossed, are forever entwined.  
Enjoy the rare gift of love divine.

There was the rest of it, having suddenly repeated itself in Ignis’ head. It felt like an intrusive thought, but he had never had something like this happen before. Surely it must be due to exhaustion, and that was all.

Besides, if he did wish for love, who could ever love a blind man? It was preposterous.

 

*****

 

The snarling and growling filled the air. The pack of voretooth watched as their next target tried to run away from them. How pathetic! This had turned into a bit of a game for them. She didn’t fight back, she was scared to death, and was oh so much fun to mess with.

The young woman was gasping for breath, gimping on one leg. Blood dripped from her gaping wounds with every step, making her an easily trackable target. Her eyes focused on her last sign of hope… the lights up ahead. It had to be civilization. Lights kept the deamons back, and lights meant food and shelter. It might even mean help. Maybe even a doctor.

One of the creatures came pouncing towards her, snapping it’s weird dog-like jaws at her. She squealed and jumped back. The action caused a bit more blood to be lost, but she stumbled away. Pressing a hand to the wound again, but it just soaked through her fingers like usual. 

Go to the lights.  
Oh the pain was so great…  
Towards the lights.  
But the deamons were close.  
Lights mean people.  
She felt exhausted, and getting lightheaded.  
Lights…  
She collapsed. 

Meer feet away a large branch snapped, thicker than anything a man could have broken. Sending adrenaline up her spine. She screamed.

“Hold on!” came a shout. 

The woman could hear the breathing of the beasts as they closed in on her. 

“Back!” The man was closer now. 

She screamed again, and whirled towards the beast. There was a blast of fire, and she was sent flying, hitting head first into the ground.


End file.
